


three years, three rules

by aminami



Series: aki's self-indulgent drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Akechi, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, boys being married and incredibly stupid, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminami/pseuds/aminami
Summary: “The truth is, I hate all alphas,” he stares at Akira coldly. “And that includes you.”Three years after getting married, Akira and Goro face an unexpected challenge.shuake week day 3: comfort
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: aki's self-indulgent drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014468
Comments: 21
Kudos: 304





	three years, three rules

When Goro agrees to move in with him, the first thing he says to Akira is, “There are rules I want you to obey. I’ll disappear the moment you misbehave.”

At first, the sheer implication of getting punished by Goro Akechi is enough to make his heart beat faster in some stubborn attempt of rebellion. “You shouldn’t tell an alpha you’re going to run away. You know that chasing you lies in my basic instinct.”

“Oh, trust me, _honey_ ,” Goro swings one leg over Akira’s lap, brushing against the top of his thighs, while keeping himself elevated. His smell gets a little more intense, and Akira knows it's entirely deliberate, with the way his body is always ready to answer Goro’s every whim. “You could spend your whole life chasing me, and you’d never find me.”

Which only proves as much as Akira already knows—Goro’s presence, their entire relationship, has always been a result of Goro’s own will. When Goro came back, he did it out of his own volition, which means he could walk straight out the moment he pleases, and Akira wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. They’re not bonded, after all.

That’s when the first rule emerges.

**RULE NUMBER ONE**

Goro’s the one calling all the shots, and Akira won’t question his decisions.

According to everyone they know, they’re hardly the most traditional couple.

Even though he’s an alpha, Akira much prefers bottoming, while Goro prefers being on top, so outside of Goro’s heat, they tend to stick to their preferences. They move into an apartment Goro chose for them—a well-planned location, close to Goro’s workplace, and close enough to Leblanc.

One year later, they get married, because Goro says it’s convenient—and he’s right, of course. They get all the benefits without making a big fuss over it. They hold a small celebration for Akira’s friends later on, but for the longest time, no one even knows they got married. It’s not like they need a ceremony to make things official.

It’s rare for omegas to start their own family registries, especially when marrying alphas, but Akira agrees anyway, happy to leave his parents’ family tree. He likes being called Goro’s husband, though he rarely uses Goro’s last name. All in all, it’s highly beneficial to both parties involved.

(Additionally, the wedding band does a good job of scaring other alphas away from Goro, which puts Akira’s mind at ease.)

Which brings them to—

**RULE NUMBER TWO**

Akira isn’t allowed to mark Goro. He can scent him all he wants, but he should try and keep his ‘alpha bullshit’ to a minimum.

“What do I smell like to you?” Akira asks on a Monday morning, as Goro helps him with his tie.

(Goro always makes sure to point out that Akira should finally learn how to tie even the most simple knot, ignoring Akira’s snort at the poor choice of words. The truth is, Goro likes doing it for him, and he always scents Akira as he does.)

“Alpha pheromones,” Goro answers simply.

“So you like the way I smell?”

Goro almost chokes him with his own tie. But in the end, he loosens the knot, smoothing the fabric of Akira’s shirt as he pulls away.

“Coffee, curry, and a freshly printed book.”

Even after they get married, it takes some time for Goro to open up to him.

“For the longest time, everyone thought I was a beta,” Goro tells him once. “Judging from my behavior, people expected me to be an alpha. They said that maybe I was just a late bloomer, a lot of alphas are. I got my first heat in the group home—I had no symptoms, nothing, and when it happened, it was already bad. I was grouped with other betas and some alphas, so you can imagine how that ended.”

Akira can't help but tense up at that. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," Goro shakes his head and Akira relaxes. "Still, they saw me at my weakest. The one thing I never wanted anyone to see."

“I’m so sorry.”

Goro waves his hand dismissively. “I’m not saying it for you to feel sorry for me. I just want you to understand that I’m never going to be a nice obedient omega for you to play with.”

“I’ve known quite some time now,” Akira chuckles. “I wouldn’t be in love with you if you were.”

For some reason, it makes Goro flinch.

“The truth is, I hate all alphas,” he stares at Akira coldly. “And that includes you.”

They never talk about it again.

Akira feels bad for being thrown into the same bag as all the other assholes Goro must have met so far, but he decides that the only thing he can do is to stay by Goro’s side and do his best not to let anyone else harm him. But he knows that in the end, Goro doesn’t really need his protection.

Akira likes to think they’re equals—Akira cooks, Goro cleans up after. They keep separate bank accounts, but they always consult each other when buying something expensive.

(“Coffee maker? How much again? Akira, we really don’t need to turn our house into a coffee shop, our budget is stretched enough as it is.”

“With your gourmet taste, it’s going to be cheaper than visiting Leblanc every single day. Sojiro’s married couple discount ran out a long time ago, thanks to a certain someone.”

Goro rolls his eyes, but he lets Akira do as he pleases.)

Their dynamic remains a mystery to most people, but essentially, it boils down to two statements.

 _Goro’s the most alpha-like omega I know._ (Source: Ryuji)

 _Akira’s the most omega-like alpha I know._ (Source: Everyone)

**RULE NUMBER THREE**

Akira will always be there for Goro’s heats.

The first time he helps Goro with his heat, they're still high schoolers. It’s awkward, their bodies mostly working on pure instinct, since no sex education class could really prepare them for how overwhelming it would all be.

(Akira doesn’t recall his teacher mentioning that his omega might attempt to murder him less than two weeks later.

He asks his high school therapist about it, but he must have taken it the wrong way since he went ahead and created this entire fake reality to give them a happily ever after.

Joke’s on him, since they got to one without his stupid help.)

He recalls that time rather fondly, but even if he retired his Joker mask a long time ago, life with Goro was hardly boring. Before settling down, they spend two years traveling around Europe—mostly fucking, occasionally trying to kill each other—and after all of that, normal life seems thrilling in comparison. For Goro, mundane responsibilities are like setting out into terra incognita. For Akira, it’s just another mask he wears as comfortably as any other.

Akira never knows how to measure the length of their relationship—the first time he helped Goro out with his heat? The time they got back together, one year after destroying Maruki’s reality? Goro’s attempt at murdering him? If so, which one?

One way or another, even when they’re not ‘together’, Akira makes sure to spend every heat at Goro’s side. The thought of another alpha being close to him is enough to make his blood boil.

For starters, when in heat, Goro gets incredibly overwhelmed by his instincts. It’s pretty convenient, considering the exact opposite is true for Akira, so he manages to keep them both fed and hydrated when Goro slips in and out of consciousness. Akira does his best to avoid poor life decisions Goro seems to be prone to at the time, clenching his teeth when Goro says exactly what Akira wants him to hear.

He makes it a rule to never mention a word of it after they’re done. Goro wouldn’t believe him anyway.

(Akira likes to think he got better at pleasing his mate since high school. Goro just snorts.)

* * *

It happens shortly after Goro’s thirtieth birthday. They’ve been living together for four years, and have been married for three. They have decent jobs, Akira still sees his friends every weekend. It’s the closest they’ve had to stability.

Akira always comes home a little earlier, just in time to make dinner for Goro who tends to work overtime. To his friends, Goro Akechi and domestic seem like words that could never mix together, but even when it comes to housework, Goro is just impeccable.

(Another one of Akira’s own rules is to never bring up Akechi’s attempts at cooking.)

But this time, when he gets back, Goro’s already home, his shoes placed neatly in their usual spot. He doesn’t speak up when Akira calls out to him, but Akira notices his stiff figure on the couch, covered with a blanket that he sometimes uses during his heats. Akira furrows his eyebrows in worry, placing the groceries on the table.

“It’s not like you to be back so early,” he says. “Still not feeling well?”

Goro’s been sick every morning for a week now, but he hasn’t said a word so far, likely thinking Akira wouldn’t notice. He worried, of course he did, but cornering Goro never worked out well for him.

Except this morning, Goro had to run to the bathroom during breakfast, and he couldn’t keep up his charade anymore.

Goro blinks like he’s pulled out of a trance, his eyes meeting Akira’s reluctantly. “Yeah, they sent me home.”

“Do you want me to call a doctor?”

“I’ve already been,” Goro shakes his head. “Can you sit down? We need to talk.”

Right. Akira expected as much.

Akira keeps his distance when he sits down, after all, Goro always complains when Akira gets all over him.

(“Can you at least take a shower first? You smell like the subway.”)

Goro eyes the space between them for a moment, and then he moves closer—he’s not close enough to touch, but close enough for Akira to feel the heat emanating from his body.

“I’m pregnant,” he announces simply.

Akira plays with his wedding band. It’s a nervous habit he didn’t know he developed until Goro blatantly pointed it out over dinner, and Akira keeps catching himself doing it ever since.

The truth is, he’s known for quite some time now. He just waited for Goro to catch up. Even if they’re not bonded, Akira’s always been sensitive to every change in Goro’s smell. He knows Goro’s heat is coming before Goro comes down with any of the symptoms, he knows when it gets worse, and he knows when Goro’s head is much clearer. It was a rare ability, especially for unmated pairs.

Even if he doesn’t talk about it, Goro seems to have the very same ability—knowing exactly what to do to calm Akira down or alternatively, to awaken Akira’s most primal instincts for his own amusement.

(Goro still claims that making Akira jealous over the new alpha co-worker was the best birthday present he’s ever gotten. Even more so, when drunk Akira tells him he vividly dreamed about tearing the nameless alpha apart.)

(On his part, Akira can’t say it was all that unpleasant. For once, Goro didn’t complain when Akira claimed him every morning, the animal side of him insisting to fill Goro up with his seed to make every alpha aware that Goro’s taken.)

(Goro’s heat followed shortly after.)

Akira does the math in his head. It was probably around that time that Goro got pregnant. He can’t help but think it’s somehow ironic.

But because he’s a well-behaved alpha, he just asks, “What do you want to do?”

“That depends,” Goro regards him for a moment. “Do you want to have kids?”

They’ve never talked about it, too busy with fucking and murdering, additional breaking and entering, and all the other stuff on the opposite of ‘having kids’ spectrum. Akira doesn’t know what to say.

“I thought we never wanted kids,” he says eventually, unable to answer the question in a straightforward manner. “That it was off the table.”

Goro doesn’t back down. “I’m asking about what _you_ want _now_.”

“Since when do you ask me for my opinion?”

Akira didn’t mean it to sound like an accusation, but Goro still moves back as if Akira slapped him. Akira wants nothing more than to comfort him, but he knows Goro better than that, so he waits patiently for the gears of Goro’s brain to stop turning.

“Akira,” Goro says quietly. “I don’t know what to do. I need your help, so please. Do you want me to keep it?”

Akira moves towards him, but Goro keeps the distance.

The blanket drops on the floor when Goro shifts. Akira’s eyes make a mistake of darting to his stomach, now only covered by one of Goro’s ridiculously tight shirts.

He’s not showing yet, but he might soon, depending on what they decide tonight.

That’s when it hits Akira. They need to decide tonight.

It’s one of the many ways in which they differ; Goro is always quick and efficient—if he asks a question, he wants an answer. If he’s faced with a problem, he wants to solve it as quickly as possible. Akira spends a lot of time considering the pros and cons until Goro puts him out of his misery by making the decision for him. In a way, it’s what makes them _work_.

Except tonight, he expects Akira to be quick and efficient, and Akira can’t let him.

“I’m surprised you’re even hesitating,” he says slowly. “With how paranoid you were about birth control, I always assumed you never wanted kids in the first place.”

“Because I didn’t,” Goro plays with his hands, looking at his own wedding band like he’s seeing it for the first time. “Things are different now.”

“Different how?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

Akira takes Goro’s hand. Without the distraction, Goro can’t help but look into Akira’s eyes instead, and they’re darker than Akira’s ever remembered them being.

“I think I want to make you say it,” Akira says honestly. “Unless you think it’s going to break one of your rules.”

“The rules,” Goro reiterates with a scoff. “Right.”

Akira wonders how many times he can hurt Goro without meaning it. “They’re protecting you. You know I don’t mind.”

“All these rules,” Goro shakes his head. “They were meant to protect both of us. But I guess you’re right, in the end, I was just protecting myself. It’s never been easy—being an omega just means you need to constantly obey someone. Just this once I wanted to be the one in control.”

“What changed?”

Goro’s gaze drops to the floor. “Akira, are you happy with me?”

Akira moves on instinct, sensing the fear in Goro’s smell— it’s almost unbearable, the usual mix of cinnamon and jasmine replaced by something unrecognizable. In all these years they’ve been together, Goro’s never been so scared.

And so Akira wraps his arms around Goro, pulling him closer to his chest. As an alpha, he can do at least as much. “Of course I’m happy. I told you when we first made love that you make me the happiest man on Earth. And then on our wedding day, I told you how much I loved you.”

Goro’s heartbeat is loud against his chest, his voice somehow tired when he speaks up again, “I just assumed you were saying it for my sake. To make me believe that it matters.”

“What?” Akira pulls away to look at his face.

Goro Akechi is not a crier. Hee mentioned many times how difficult it is for him—he rarely gets sad anyway, if anything he just gets pissed off. Right now, Akira can see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes any second, but he knows Goro won’t let them, no matter how much better he would feel after letting it out.

“You’re an alpha, aren’t you?” Goro says bitterly. Right. Angry. Not sad. “You say things to make us omegas feel comfortable and safe. It’s your job. I always assumed you just wanted to protect me and I hated you for it.”

“Goro, if that were true,” he begins slowly. “I wouldn’t want to move in together. I’d just take care of your heats every now and then, and get myself a beta on the side, the way most alphas do.”

Goro tenses at that visibly at the sheer possibility of Akira taking another mate. “I never wanted a relationship like that.”

“But you do think I’m just like other alphas.”

“You’re not,” Goro lets out a heavy breath. “That’s the thing. You scare me because you’re not. I never know what you’re thinking, what you’re really feeling, so I just force you to do my bidding because I’m _fucking_ terrified.”

“You’re a little bossy,” Akira admits. “But honestly? I broke that stupid first rule so many times, and you’re still here. No matter what you say, we’ve always been equals. If anything, I just wish you _talked_ to me.”

“I am talking to you.”

“Then stop treating me like I’m some animal, incapable of basic feelings. Just because you don’t love me—”

Goro actually goes pale at that, and for a second, Akira expects him to say he’s going to get sick again. “What?”

“I’m not stupid, I know you don’t—”

“No, you _are_ stupid,” Goro growls, and he pulls himself upright to kiss Akira.

Three years they've been married. Twelve they’ve known each other. Still, Akira will never get tired of the way Goro kisses him.

Akira’s hands move to Goro’s hips to steady him when he crashes against him with all the grace only Goro Akechi could muster. His smell overwhelms him for a moment, and Goro whines quietly against his lips, licking inside Akira’s mouth like he wants to eat him alive.

(Akira’s fairly good at self-control, it’s Goro who always needs to be stopped before going too far. It’s why he has Akira.)

Akira tugs at Goro’s hair gently, but he keeps him close enough to still feel Goro’s quickened breath on his face.

“I love you the way I never loved anyone,” Goro whispers against his lips. “The idea of you belonging to someone else makes me want to set myself on fire. Are you really this stupid? I wouldn’t let just anyone take care of my heats, I’d rather suffer alone. And I would never, ever marry you if I didn’t love you.”

“To be fair, you never told me you loved me.”

“I thought it was implied. Besides, you’re the alpha.”

Akira actually laughs. “Just because I’m an alpha, it doesn’t mean I don’t need love and reassurance.”

“Just because I’m an omega, it doesn’t mean I’m naturally empathetic.”

Akira knows as much. No matter how much he craved to be loved, Goro’s always been oblivious to other people’s feelings. He’s smart, analytical, he recognizes patterns faster than anyone Akira’s ever met.

But when it comes to feelings, Goro’s simply dense.

“You’re dodging the subject,” Akira says. “I want to know how you feel about all of this.”

“Fine,” Goro lets his head rest on Akira’s shoulder. “But first answer me this—do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Goro, we’re married.”

“Yes, and we can always get divorced,” Goro points out calmly. “It’s not as painful as breaking a bond, that’s why I had to go against my own desires and made this stupid rule in the first place.”

“So you—” Akira stops himself to wrap his head around Goro’s words. “You mean you wanted us to be bonded? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to realize someday that you’d rather have a sweet, obedient omega like Yoshizawa,” Goro sighs. “I wanted you to have a way out.”

“Oh, how _charitable_ of you.”

“Not at all,” Goro snorts. “It was about me all along. I just wanted to spare myself the typical sob story of an omega housewife who spends all her life devoted to her husband, only to be discarded for some naive whore who flashes her bare neck, chasing some stupid romantic fantasy of being someone’s lover.”

Akira briefly imagines Sumire’s expression if Goro ever called her a whore to her face. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Of course,” Goro snorts. “After all, out of the two of us, you’re the _charitable_ one. You’d do something much worse—you’d stay with me out of pity, hating yourself for the rest of your life for choosing someone who can’t give you what you want. And listen, I’m far from being apologetic—I like my life, I don’t want it to change. _I_ don’t want to change. Not even for you.”

“You’re full of crap is what you are.”

“Excuse me?”

“The only problem I have with you,” Akira says. “Is that you always assume you know how I feel, what I want. So let me tell you what I want loud and clear—I want a mate who challenges me. I want someone smart, someone, who doesn’t care about what other people think. Someone who doesn’t care about the way society views us. With my past, you know just how important it is to me.”

“Akira, I—”

“I’m not finished,” Akira silences him by pressing a finger to his lips. To his surprise, Goro actually goes quiet for once. “I want to know what you want. Because I know you, and the Goro Akechi I know would go behind my back to get rid of the baby, and inform me about it after the fact.”

Goro’s lips form a thin line. “That does sound like me. And yet, here I am.”

“Here you are,” Akira echoes.

He doesn’t realize how stressed out he is about all of this until Goro lets out a purr—normally, Akira would tease him about it, but this time he just closes his eyes, some of the tension escaping his shoulder. They stay like this for a moment.

“I suppose I don’t trust myself to make the right judgment,” Goro says carefully, letting the sound die in his chest. “I want to do what’s objectively best for us. Right now, my body is pumping hormones that mess with my brain, I’m far from being objective. I can’t even know if what I want is still...me talking.”

Akira opens his mouth to say something, but Goro stops him.

“Before you ask,” he continues after a pause. “I did think about it before—about what I’d do if I got pregnant with you. It wasn’t a likely scenario, considering we’re not even bonded, but I wanted to be prepared. I’ve had this conversation with you in my head over and over again. And even then, I couldn’t come up with a solution.”

“What do I usually say?”

“I don’t know,” Goro laughs humorlessly. “The right thing? You always do, it’s part of what makes you so insufferable.”

“You put too much trust in me,” Akira opposes. “I really don’t want to influence your decision.”

“I’m just asking you to be honest.”

Akira considers all of the possible scenarios—he knows that no matter what they choose, something between them will inevitably change, even if Goro wants things to stay more or less the same.

But in the end, _the right thing_ usually comes down to—

“I love you,” Akira says finally. “I admit I’ve never thought about starting a family. But I’ve also never thought I’d get married—you’re always here to prove me wrong every step of the way. I love you, I love _us_ because everything we’ve faced so far is completely unpredictable. One day with you is more than people experience in a lifetime. But I think you realize that this is bigger than both of us.”

For the first time, he lets his hands touch Goro’s stomach. “You know I’m not one to back down from a challenge. But you can’t ask me to make this decision for you. But I know you wouldn’t talk to me if your mind wasn’t already made up. Your move, Crow.”

“ _Joker_ ,” Goro lets out a short laugh. “I made my decision the moment I found out I was pregnant. I just need to hear it.”

“Hear what?”

Goro raises his head from Akira’s shoulder—they’re so close, their noses almost touch. Goro removes Akira’s glasses, discarding them somewhere on the couch.

“You’re really just as dense as I am,” Goro chuckles. “I need an answer, Akira. Do you want to have a child with me? With everything we’ve been through?”

Akira takes a single breath. Then another.

“Yes,” he answers simply.

“Good,” Goro smirks. “It so happens that it’s what I decided, too. That’s very convenient.”

It’s the one night when Akira finds it hard to control his inner alpha—he doesn’t even recall how they found himself in the bedroom, naked, panting against each other with Goro on top of him.

Akira feels like he’s losing his mind—Goro’s neck is right there, bare and beautiful, so close to Akira’s lips that he can feel his mouth water.

Something flickers in Akira’s brain, and he manages to pull back somehow.

“Do you still want to get bonded?” he asks, his voice so low it’s barely recognizable.

“I thought—” Goro whines, his cock painfully hard against Akira’s thigh. “I thought I made it very obvious.”

“ _I_ thought I wasn’t allowed to mark you,” Akira murmurs, licking over Goro’s pulse point, unable to stop himself from teasing him. Goro growls, grabbing a handful of Akira’s hair to make him pull back.

“Rule number one,” Goro breaths against his lips. “I’m the one calling all the shots.”

“I thought we were done with rules.”

“Not until I’m done with you,” Goro settles between Akira’s legs, letting their erections slide against each other. They both shudder at the sensation. “We can start our new anarchic life tomorrow. Tonight you can take what you want, _alpha_ , and I’m letting you.”

Akira sure hopes Goro means it because he’s too far gone to stop himself now. He flips them over, trapping Goro under his body—Goro’s pheromones successfully push the last clear thought out of his head.

He looks at the beautiful omega under him, all muscle and smooth skin, and there’s no doubt in his mind—he’s the luckiest man alive.

After all the years of waiting, Akira finally lets go. He bites into Goro’s neck, and they both _scream_.

He doesn’t know how he’s been able to hold himself back for all these years—it feels so good he’s close to passing out. There are so many things he’s suddenly able to pick up on—he feels _love_ , and then he feels Goro’s pleasure on top of his own, and if it already feels like this, he can’t wait to be inside him.

Somehow he manages to let go, and he licks over the wound with a satisfied sigh. Goro lets out a small wailing sound, rutting his hips desperately against Akira’s. When he looks up, Akira can see traces of tears on his cheeks, and normally he’d stop and ask Goro what’s wrong, but with their feelings being as one, Akira knows Goro’s happy.

It takes care of the miscommunication, that’s for sure.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Akira asks breathlessly.

“It’s going to calm down at some point,” Goro shakes his head. “But you’re an alpha, it’s probably even more intense for you. A bond mark is probably going to send you into a rut, and well, I should go into heat, but too late for that I suppose.”

“You really did your research.”

“I told you I wanted this.”

“Are you going to be okay? You know, with me—”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

Akira slides his hand between Goro’s legs. “Goro, you’re _dripping_.”

“One of the few pregnancy perks I imagine,” Goro snorts. “I’ll take horny over sick any day, though. I had to finger myself the moment I walked into the house after the doctor’s visit.”

“I didn’t smell anything.”

“I wanted to surprise you, so I took a shower. I’m good at covering my tracks, you know as much from our time in Europe.”

“Don’t let me keep you waiting any longer then,” Akira presses his fingers inside Goro’s wet heat just to make sure he’s really ready. “How do you want to do this?”

“Well, considering you won’t be able to fuck me face to face soon,” Goro moans, his hips jerking when Akira hits his prostate with a well-practiced curve of his fingers. “Just take me like this.”

And Akira does.

He’s more gentle than he normally would be, some primal part of him already dead-set on protecting his pregnant mate, but for once Goro doesn’t seem to mind. It’s still overwhelming, their feelings melting into one another until Akira’s not sure whose pleasure he feels more intensely at this point, and he can’t help but lean into Goro’s neck as he fucks into him just to be closer to his scent glands.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, sneaking one hand to play with Goro’s hard nipples. He knows Goro’s bound to be more sensitive there now, and he cherishes every moan that spills from Goro’s open mouth. “I can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

“You really got lucky,” Goro somehow manages to sass him, even when he squeezes so tightly around Akira’s cock like he doesn’t intend to let him go. “I suppose I got pretty lucky, too.”

“Do you know how I felt?” Akira pants against Goro’s neck. “Knowing how many alphas are around you every day? Worrying that they’re going to hurt you? Worrying you’re going to leave me for one of them?”

“I’m sorry,” Goro says, his voice strained as if the thought never occurred to him before. ”But it’s going to change now. I want everyone to know—I’ll show off my mark, I’ll make all these pathetic mutts jealous. I want them to know I’m yours, and how good you are to me. How well my alpha takes care of me.”

Akira shivers at the hint of pride in Goro’s tone—he wants him, he’s proud to be his, he’ll never, ever make him feel this way again.

“Say it again,” he demands. “Please, I need to hear it.”

“I’m yours,” Goro kisses his temple, a comforting purr rising from his chest. “And you’re mine. Please, alpha, _harder._ ”

Akira doesn’t think, too focused on pushing in and out of Goro’s dripping hole. Goro talks almost constantly, praising him, comforting, the way Akira always does for him when he’s going through his heat. For once, Akira is being taken care of, and it’s the best feeling in the whole world.

He’s barely aware of Goro’s come sticking to his stomach. He probably came already once or twice, likely the latter considering he’s completely out of it. Still, Akira doesn’t stop, fucking mercilessly into Goro’s sweet spot, knowing the exact pace to make him see stars. He has twelve years of practice, after all.

“You’re always so disgustingly perfect,” Goro groans. “Always giving me what I want, like you’re some fucking mind reader. I’m so lucky, none of these whiny sniveling omegas will ever know what it’s like to have an alpha like you. I took them from you, and they can’t have you.”

Without pulling out, Akira flips them over, helping Goro on his hands and knees. “Is this what it’s about? Do you enjoy being fucked like this? Is this what you fantasized about in the shower?”

“Fuck, _Akira_ —”

“I wonder if I’ve gotten you pregnant there,” Akira whispers into Goro’s ear. “Or maybe it was exactly like this, with me fucking you as deep as I possibly can, and you begging for my knot—”

Goro lets out a tired laugh. “I’m not begging just yet.”

“You will soon enough.”

He takes Goro’s half-hard cock in his hand, stroking him until Goro needs to bite into the pillow to stop himself from screaming.

“Don’t hide from me,” Akira says, kissing Goro’s mark. “You know I can feel what you feel. There’s no point.”

With some reluctance, Goro lets go. “Alpha, _please_ —”

Akira swears under his breath. He can already feel his swelling knot push at Goro’s hole, faster than he expected it to be. Akira has a good view of where they’re joined, and he can’t help but hook his thumb inside Goro’s hole to spread him wider—he’s so wet and open, Akira won’t have to try very hard to get it to go inside.

“Please what?” he asks.

“I need your knot,” Goro sobs. “Please, I want you to fill me up, and make me yours.”

“You’re already mine, Goro. And I’m yours.”

Akira pushes his knot inside, and he stills his hips, biting into Goro’s shoulder so hard he can feel Goro’s blood on his tongue.

Things get a little hazy after that.

When he comes to, he finds that Goro somehow managed to get them to lie down on their sides. He’s purring happily, and Akira can’t help but slide his hand over his stomach, pulling him even closer.

He thinks about how he'll be able to feel their child move around soon enough and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

That’s right—their child.

It finally hits him. Goro’s pregnant, bonded, he’s not going anywhere, and they’re starting a family.

“Are you back?” Goro asks, clearly amused. “It’s not like you to pass out on me like this.”

“Well, usually it’s you passing out on me.”

To his surprise, Goro doesn’t bother to sass him.

“It does feel nice,” Goro hums. “To finally be completely lucid for all of this. Even if my neck hurts like hell.”

“Shit, I should—”

“Relax,” Goro lets out a content sigh, his hand joining Akira’s on his stomach. “I’ll be just fine. Besides, it’s not like you can go anywhere.”

They’re still joined. Right.

Akira forces himself to relax and he lets out a low purr. It doesn’t happen often, especially for alphas, it happened maybe once or twice before. He can’t exactly control it as well as Goro does.

“Remember the first time it happened?” Goro asks. “I fucked you during Ann’s birthday party, and you were so loud we almost got caught.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so good at it,” Akira retorts. “You really should have been born an alpha.”

“We’d both be alphas then,” Goro points out.

“I’d still choose you over all the omegas.”

“Being your omega isn’t half as bad,” Goro says, a hint of a smile in his voice. “Trust me.”

Akira could get used to the more affectionate Goro. “No regrets? Having me as your mate?”

“I’ll get back to you on that once I find your dirty socks on the floor tomorrow.”

Being the messiest person alive, he married a neat freak. Nothing’s ever been easy for them, Akira’s still amazed they make it work. He makes a mental promise to himself to keep the house clean—at least for the duration of Goro’s pregnancy.

“Are you scared?” Goro asks him suddenly.

“Of? Your wrath after you find my dirty socks on the floor?”

“Screwing this kid up,” Akira can feel Goro’s eye roll even if he can’t see his face. “We’re not exactly society’s poster couple. It’s not like I’ve ever had a family, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“You had me.”

“Still—”

“You’re a perfectionist,” Akira says slowly. “You’ll never allow things to go wrong. And even if we fuck up, we won’t ever be alone. We have friends, people who care about us. And we have each other. We were both lonely as kids, but honestly, can we give this kid a worse childhood than the one we had?”

Goro is silent for a moment.

“You’re right,” he says, eventually. “Even with just you and me, we’ve always been a family.”

“I’m glad it took you three years of marriage to finally notice,” Akira rolls his eyes, and Goro bites his arm playfully.

“I love you,” Goro says suddenly. “I can’t promise I’ll keep saying it every day, it’s simply not who I am, but I want you to know that I do.”

“I love you, too,” Akira answers softly. “And I’ll keep saying it because it is who I am.”

It doesn’t matter anyway. He knows how Goro feels about him now, and he’ll never doubt him again.

“One last thing,” Goro says. “I want to be there when you tell your friends that I’m pregnant. I want to see the looks on their faces.”

“Deal,” Akira chuckles. “Just don’t call anyone a whore, they’re still my friends.”

“I don’t like making promises.”

Akira’s fine with that.

They’re not perfect—whatever rules they’ll make, they will likely break them. They won’t keep their promises, they’ll fight until one of them emerges victorious over the other. Akira won’t pick up his dirty socks off the floor, and Goro will never learn how to cook. Goro will forget to take Akira’s feelings into account, and Akira will piss Goro off by being indecisive.

Still, twelve years later, they’re in their own apartment, married, expecting a child, and happier than they’ve ever been. It’s not the ending Akira expected when he first exchanged phone numbers with one celebrity detective during a school outing all these years ago.

In the end, they never needed Goro’s rules to protect them.

Three years. Three rules.

Somehow, life still manages to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> \- this is my first time writing a/b/o fic, so please don't rip my head off  
> \- personally, i don't think akira and goro would ever have kids, if anything, goro would want to stick to adoption (knowing how hard the system is for older kids), but for shuake week I'm willing to make an exception, and this fic is honestly just incredibly self-indulgent and written on a whim  
> \- since it was brought up, i hope it's very clear that while what happened at the group home was a humiliating experience for goro since everyone saw him at his weakest, and his pheromones caused overall chaos, he didn't get hurt and he was separated from the others soon enough. it's just a very bad first heat experience for a young omega to have, and it's what made him naturally wary of alphas. that said, i clarified that part and added one tag just to be safe  
> \- sumire i am so sorry
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akihmorn).


End file.
